


Eternal Blessing

by TheFunk



Series: #00FFTOBER NCT Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Immortality, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Doyoung is a bored and lonely immortal being. He is caught up with the charming human Kim Jungwoo, and wants to stay with him forever.





	Eternal Blessing

Doyoung sighed as he looked out over the lake. Having been alive for thousands of years, he had amassed a large fortune, which allowed him to buy a mansion overlooking a lake. That was one of the blessings of being an immortal being. He had money, eternal youth, and a vast amount of knowledge. He had traveled the world and seen nations rise and fall. He had been there for the birth of the Korean nation, the country he now called home.

His cat rested on top of his feet. He leaned down and ran his fingers through her short, black hair. She purred, nuzzling her head into his hand.

“Hello, Ghost. Did you sleep well?”

She purred again, before getting up and slinking away to melt into a sunny spot. He watched her go with a soft smile. He had had so many cats over the years, he was starting to run out of names. Over the past hundred or so years, it had just been him and his cats. His favorite would always be Nunsongi, who he had just 50 years ago, but he tried not to compare his kittens, lest they find out and get upset with him.

Because that was one of the curses of being immortal. The loneliness. He had made many friends and seen them die and leave him alone. He had spent so long being sad about losing friends that he had started to avoid meeting people. He now spent most of his time collecting things that reminded him of his origins. But it was so boring. It was so boring to spend his days alone.

Well, mostly alone. Despite his best efforts, he had gained a human companion. During one of his many outings to the antique fair near where he lived, Doyoung met the charming human named Kim Jungwoo. He was tall and had a pretty smile that Doyoung just loved to see. His voice was soft and he used it to tell the most unique stories. His laugh twinkled and it was music to Doyoung’s ears.

And Doyoung just couldn’t drag himself away from him. He knew he needed to stay away, but he just kept being drawn back to him. He kept finding his way back to Jungwoo. Even when he knew he needed to stay away. In all his years of existence, no one had captivated Doyoung as much as Jungwoo did. Maybe it was the way he fit into Doyoung’s arms or the way he kissed, but Jungwoo was everything Doyoung had ever wanted.

And then he ruined it.

He had told Jungwoo everything. He had told him everything about who he was, what he did, and how old he was. He and told Jungwoo everything. He had even asked if Jungwoo would go through the change, be with Doyoung forever.

He hadn’t seen Jungwoo in three weeks.

He cleared his throat, though it stayed as gummy and tight as it had been. His eyes filled with tears but he wouldn’t let them fall. He couldn’t. This was his fault anyway. He didn’t deserve to cry. He was the one who had upended Jungwoo’s life, asked him to make a life-changing decision, completely out of nowhere.

He groaned, resting his head in his heads. Thousands of years spent alive and learning and he was still a goddamn idiot.

His doorbell rang. He crept to the doorway. Very few people knew where he lived, and most of them were delivery personnel. The only other person who knew where he lived was–

Jungwoo was at his door.

He opened the door wide. Jungwoo was standing in front of him, eyes down and playing with his fingers. He moved aside to let Jungwoo in and the door shut with a soft click.

“Darling wha–”

“I’m so sorry Doyoung!” Jungwoo squeaked out.

Doyoung tilted his head, “Sorry for what?”

Jungwoo shifted on his feet, “For ignoring you. You told me such personal things! You poured your heart out to me and I paid you back by avoiding you. For three weeks!”

Doyoung frowned and reached forward and cupped Jungwoo’s face in his hands, “No, sweetheart no. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me! I threw all of that at you and then asked you to stay with me forever. That was too much.”

Jungwoo sighed, “But it wasn’t. It wasn’t too much. I just needed to think about it for a little while. And I made a decision.”

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “Baby?”

“I want it. I want to stay with you forever. I want to stay by your side for all of eternity.” Jungwoo was looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes, his lips curled into a smile.

“Really? You want to be mine forever?”

Jungwoo grinned, “Yes, Doyoungie. I want to be with you for as long as the Earth spins, as long as the sun is in the sky, and as long as the stars are in your eyes.”

Doyoung gasped, before crashing his lips onto Jungwoo’s. He grabbed Jungwoo’s waist, feeling how small and soft it was in his hand. Jungwoo was sighing into the kiss, little noises escaping his lips. Doyoung pulled away and Jungwoo leaned forward and kissed him again. It was shorter this time, sweet little pecks as if Jungwoo couldn’t bear to stop.

“Baby, baby, please. I can’t, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you want me forever.” He whispered against Jungwoo’s lips.

“I love you, of course, I want you forever, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I love you too, angel, so much. More than anything or anyone I’ve ever loved in all my years. You are the only one who has ever made me feel this way.”

Jungwoo grinned and leaned up to kiss him again. Doyoung bit at Jungwoo’s bottom lip and reveled in the way it made Jungwoo whimper.

Later, Doyoung would have to find the potion that had originally made him immortal in the first place, and give it to Jungwoo. But for now, he just wanted to live in this moment. In this time and place with the boy he loved more than anyone. The one he would spend eternity with. As Jungwoo pulled at Doyoung’s shirt, Doyoung decided that his immortality wasn’t a curse, it was a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Let me know how you felt about it!


End file.
